


murmuring hallways

by ohredhun



Series: fire alarm encounters [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Is that a thing, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Shame kink, Smut, Subspace, bbangkyu if u squint, new in subspace, soft dom!juyeon, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohredhun/pseuds/ohredhun
Summary: Chanhee is playingdress upJuyeon is in the showerThe fire alarm rings-





	murmuring hallways

**Author's Note:**

> we all know chanhee is a confident gay but what happens if he throws it all out and slips into subspace? :((((( aka chanhee not being a power bottom for once uwuwuwu

_Perfect._ Chanhee thinks as he looks at himself in the mirror, cat ears and all. He’s wearing a baby pink sweater, one size too big, and a black cheerleader skirt with two white stripes at the bottom that’s at least four inches above his knees. To finish it off, he rolls his fishnet stockings up until his thighs. All the while, he thinks, _How the fuck do I not have a boyfriend?_

        And it’s a completely rational question, if we’re being honest. Considering how _beautiful_ Chanhee is. He can easily wrap anyone in his pretty fingers if he tried. Except there’s no _someone_ right now, so he sighs and plops down on his bed.

        Days like this are only good for one thing: amateur twitter porn. So, Chanhee reaches for his phone on the bedside table and goes over his _nsfw accounts_ list. Now, Chanhee... Chanhee isn’t so hard to please, which is why halfway through the first video, he feels _something_ in his cock. Something. _It._ He feels _it._ The slow build of libido that makes his blood surge, his dick hard, and his cheeks red, embarrassed that he’s getting so worked up for something as little as _this._ As little as the sound of skin slapping and the dom’s groans. He turns the volume louder and bathes himself with the sound of pants and heavy breathing. It doesn’t matter that he’s not using earphones; he’s the only person here, anyway.

        He reaches for the dildo he prepared on his bed and places it near his stomach, then proceeds to reach for the lube on the bedside table. He places his phone on the bed after playing a new clip to further maximize the use of his both hands. He lays on his side before uncapping the bottle of lube and coating two of his fingers with a generous amount. He throws one leg over a pillow and pulls the hem of his skirt up before he presses his lubricated fingers to his entrance. _If he has set one goal, it is to come untouched._ Feeling a little more playful, he adjusts his skirt so its garter helps hold his dick up against his stomach, its head peeking just a little. He groans at the little, but sudden amount of pressure applied on his sensitive member.

        After three more short clips, with Chanhee’s uninterrupted fingering in an attempt to scissor himself open, Chanhee decides it’s time for the _main course._ So, he coats the toy with a rather generous amount of lubricant, as he keeps thinking how much better this can be if he only has an _actual_ dick to play with.

 

 

“Yeah sure. I’ll be there in 20. Yeah, bye.” Juyeon drops Younghoon’s call. The latter has been bothering him nonstop since earlier in the morning (waking him up even), asking Juyeon to come to his apartment since his boyfriend is visiting his best friend. Juyeon agrees to it only because Younghoon promised him free takeout, and it’s not like he has something better to do anyway. Phone in one hand, choosing a playlist, he grabs the towel, deciding to just choose an outfit after he showers, and heads to the bathroom.

 

Changmin takes the elevator to the third floor after signing on the guest’s logbook. _315... right? Ah shit. I can’t remember._ The elevator doors open after a sound indicating he’s reached his destination and Changmin steps out, still a little hesitant. He taps his temple with his palms lightly, trying to think if he’s even in the right floor. _Is it 315 or 513? Ugh._ He decides to walk forward, anyway, trying to find the room 315. “Alright, I’m here. Okay,” he whispers to himself. “Choi Chanhee, this better be your room.” The boy brings his index finger to the doorbell, and puts it back down again, still hesitating. He’s planned on paying his best friend a surprise visit but now he’s scared that he’s going to be the one surprised if another person opens the door. _That would be hella embarrassing._ And just as Changmin has decided _fuck it_ and decides to ring the doorbell, the fire alarm rings.

 

Chanhee’s hand halts. His thinking does, too. He grabs his phone and pushes the dildo farther inside his hole and makes a go for his door.

Juyeon, despite the loud music from his phone, hears the alarm clearly. He pulls the towel from the rack and quickly wraps it on his lower half. He walks to the door briskly, one hand holding the towel to make sure it doesn’t fall off and the other pausing the song.

Changmin stays outside Chanhee’s door, stupefied at the sudden loud sound. His eyes widen just as the realization that the building he’s in might be caught in a fire hits him.  Around him, no other person has come out of their rooms but he can hear an announcement somewhere telling them to calm down, take the stairs, and exit the building immediately. He only snaps out of it when he hears Chanhee’s loud scream, surprised at the sight of someone right outside his door. Changmin screams back, but just because.

The door beside Chanhee’s opens, revealing a rather familiar man with nothing but a towel on. “Juyeon!” Changmin calls out, pulling the hem of his best friend’s sweater down to cover the head of his dick. Chanhee looks down, embarrassed, and the sight of wetness on his sweater caused by his precum didn’t help at all. He gasps as Changmin pushes the dildo in his asshole as it’s hung between his legs, from running. _Right in front of somebody else?!_ Juyeon manages to reply, “Hey, Changmin,” just before more people filled the hallway.

Chanhee can feel it. Can feel the stares from their neighbours, probably judging him for wearing feminine clothing. He can hear their murmurs, as if him dressing up is far more important than the danger they’re supposedly in. When he looks to his right, he sees Juyeon, as Changmin called him, with nothing but a towel on and his cheeks go a little redder. Seeing them from a stranger’s point of view, it isn’t hard to misinterpret the situation. Even more so now that they’re forced to evacuate with Changmin, awkwardly walking down the stairs side-by-side.

Neither of the two looks at each other. It’s not that they don’t want to. (Chanhee swears that if this was any other situation, he would’ve never taken his eyes off the other man. Juyeon swears the same.) It’s that the mortification of having been presented to each other the way that they are is making them physically unable to even turn their heads.

There is a notable distance between them as they waited for Changmin to pick them up with his car. Chanhee keeps shifting from one foot to the other, one hand on his back trying to touch his bottom from time to time to ensure that the toy doesn’t come out and hang in between his legs. His other hand holds the hem of his sweater down forcefully, even though his dick has gone flaccid even before they went down.

Juyeon, on the other hand, looks more composed. If the image of Chanhee gasping as Changmin pressed something on his ass earlier didn’t ever leave Juyeon’s mind, he doesn’t let it out. Looking at his demeanour, one can say that Juyeon is confident and relaxed, that this whole situation is nothing that fazes him. And if anyone thinks that they got him right, they’re _very_ wrong. Juyeon’s mind is a whirlwind of thoughts, emotions, and hormones. _Lots of hormones._ The guy beside him is perfect. With his porcelain skin and seemingly fragile physique. With his red lips and tinted cheeks. With his oversized sweater and short skirts. Juyeon can’t help but think that Chanhee is all his fantasies morphed into one person.

That thought only further proves itself as Juyeon checks Chanhee out from the backseat. Chanhee shifts uncomfortably on the shotgun seat, making Juyeon question if he’s being too obvious at staring. (He isn’t.) Juyeon averts his gaze on the rearview mirror so he can get a glimpse of the other man’s face. He notices how Chanhee’s mouth is parted slightly as he releases short but rapid breaths. Juyeon has always claimed that he has a rather keen eye, which is why he notices how Chanhee’s mouth parts a little bigger and his eyes flutter close for an infinitesimal second whenever they encounter a bump on the road. (Save for the part that he hasn’t stopped staring at Chanhee ever since he got inside Changmin’s car.)

When they stop on a red light, Juyeon sees Changmin looking at him through the rearview, giving him a knowing look. It’s only then that he realizes how creepy and disgusting he is. Chanhee may not be anything but a beautiful stranger to him, but he’s _someone_ in the lives of people who are close to Juyeon. Chanhee, just like any other person, is more than just a fantasy. Juyeon bets he has a personality that is far better than his physique. And far better than Juyeon can ever have. Still, though, he continues staring at Chanhee as the traffic light turns green.

“We’re here~” Changmin sing-songs, snapping both men out of their own trance. Chanhee and Juyeon can see some of their mutual friend’s neighbors turn their heads at them. After all, they both are quite a sight. The staring and murmurs follow them from the elevator to the hallway of Changmin’s apartment floor. Chanhee shrugs it off, albeit red in the face. Juyeon continues playing cool.

Sitting on the sofa, Younghoon turns his head when he hears the doorknob turning. Figuring out it’s his boyfriend, he says, “You’re ear—“ and when he sees his almost nude friend following closely after, he looks at them quizzically and asks, “What are you doing here?”

Juyeon rolls his eyes. “You asked me to come, idiot.”

“Yeah, but I expected you to be _clothed._ ”

“Well, surprise, I guess.”

Younghoon is about to say something when he notices a smaller frame just behind Juyeon. “Hold on, Chanhee, you’re here, too?”

Chanhee only nods, “Long story.” And Younghoon looks more confused. “I’m gonna head to my room now.” Chanhee declares, and Changmin only hums in acknowledgement. _Chanhee’s room_ as he claims it to be, is their only guest room. Chanhee has spent a lot of time staying over that he feels so at home in their apartment.

Juyeon, on the other hand, doesn’t give Younghoon enough time for his own confusion. He walks over to the sofa and tells him, “Lend me your clothes.”

When Younghoon looks at his boyfriend who is still standing near the doorway, Changmin gives him a knowing look. Younghoon just nods slowly before accompanying Juyeon to their shared room.

 

Barely minutes after Chanhee has shut his door, he hears footsteps outside. So he leans against the door until he can’t hear them anymore. Chanhee has planned this during the car ride. He’s going to head to their guest room, take the dildo out of his asshole, and change into whatever piece of clothing he’s left here the last time he stayed over. _Obviously, none of those plans were followed._

Heading to the guest room is fairly easy. Chanhee does it with absolutely no sweat. But the second task from his imaginary _to-do list_ is probably the hardest. Sure, he just has to pull it out... But the way Chanhee’s own body reacts to the sudden emptiness has made him unable to just do it completely, so he pushes it in again. Pulls it out. And pushes it back in again. Until he’s bent over on the bed and his one hand is playing tug of war with his sweet spot while the other is situated in between his lips in a feeble attempt at blocking his moans. It doesn’t help that the image of almost naked Juyeon with water dripping down his body personally carved by the hands of the gods themselves hasn’t left his mind. More so the fact that Juyeon, fucking Juyeon, _goddamn Juyeon,_ is under the same roof as him.

Chanhee thinks he’s losing it, as he keeps whispering Juyeon’s name like a mantra that, when said one too many times, will bring the said man right in front of him. And when he turns his head to the door and sees the man he’s fantasizing about, Chanhee is sure he’s lost it.

“Need help?” Juyeon asks and that’s when Chanhee realizes that the figure on the doorway isn’t just a fantasy. His mind slowly registers the yet another awkward situation, with his ass high up in the air as he’s bent over the mattress while Juyeon stares at him in what he hopes is awe. Chanhee slowly lets go of the dildo and buries his face on the pillow, hoping that the mattress will swallow him whole.

Juyeon stands, slightly abashed. He may have misinterpreted the situation. _I’m sure I heard him say my name, though._ He gets ready to leave after muttering an, “...or not,” if not for Chanhee mumbling something.

“What?” Juyeon asks softly, and Chanhee turns his head away from him before whispering, “I-I do... need your help... so s-stay.” And Juyeon doesn’t have to be told twice. He locks the door and approaches the smaller boy.

Chanhee feels the bed shift before he hears a soft, “What do you want me to do?” He answers with, “Whatever y-you want.” If he were being honest, right now, Chanhee just wants Juyeon to do something. _Anything._ As long as it’s Juyeon.

But Juyeon decides to tease and says, “You have to be specific,” wanting to hear the frail boy trip over his own words as the undeniable need catches his breath. Chanhee does exactly that. He grabs Juyeon’s hand gently and leads it to hold the dildo. Voice breaking, he begs, “Do it. Play with me. Just... Just do anything... P-Please.” And holy shit, because Juyeon feels every word shoot right to his dick. He wants Chanhee as broken as his voice, and he wants to be the cause of it. Juyeon wants to break Chanhee apart and build him up right after. In other words, Juyeon wants to fuck Chanhee senselessly.

Juyeon plays with Chanhee, just as he requested. His right hand controlling the toy while his other roams Chanhee’s body, stopping at the boy’s slender thigh. Juyeon traces a certain thread of the fishnet stockings while the milky boy releases a string of moans. The dominant of the two unconsciously comments, “You’re so needy,” and Chanhee proves it by moaning louder.

It’s all it takes for Juyeon to flip Chanhee over, letting him lie on his back. He gets a pillow and places it under the smaller boy’s lower back. “Look at me, baby.” Juyeon orders sweetly and who is Chanhee not to obey? “God, you look so pretty being wrecked by me.” The submissive boy closes his eyes shut. How can Juyeon hit all the right spots on their first time?

“Juyeon... Juyeon!” Chanhee chants, unable to form coherent statements. He chants, “Juyeon,” and “Please,” as if they’re the only words he’s been taught.

“Please what, sweetheart? C’mon... Use your words.”

“D-Dick...” Chanhee whispers, out of breath. “Dick... Please.”

“Say it louder, sweetheart. You want my dick? Tell you what, if you can come just from this, I might consider it, hm?” Juyeon teases, repeatedly running his hand up and down Chanhee’s thigh, he makes sure that his hand reaches a little closer to the organ in between Chanhee’s legs each time.

“Y-Yes please! Please!” Chanhee cries, tears glossing his eyes as he arches his back.

“You’re such a slut.” Juyeon smirks, “Stay still.” He holds Chanhee down by his waist. Juyeon pulls Chanhee’s sweater up to reveal his stomach and rubs it with his right hand while he thrusts the dildo inside Chanhee’s hole with his left. Chanhee pants, and then moans, as it hits his sweet spot over and over, abusing his most sensitive bundle of nerves. _He loves it._

Juyeon raises his right hand only to drop it on the pale boy’s stomach a little forcefully. He does it over and over, slapping the pale skin and then rubbing it right after. Chanhee swears he’s trying hard to _stay still_ just as Juyeon told him to, but it’s hard when the latter keeps pressing all the right buttons. Juyeon lets him move freely and it doesn’t take a lot of time before Chanhee wets his own skirt.

Juyeon stands up after he pulls the toy out of Chanhee’s hole. He doesn’t take his eyes off the panting boy. Just as he’s about to discard the sweatshorts Younghoon lent him, they hear a knock. Juyeon shouts. “hold on!” and proceeds to cover chanhee’s clothed body with a blanket.

He positions himself behind the door that he only opened slightly. “What?” he asks whoever is outside, impatiently.

“I brought you these.” Changmin stretches his hand, revealing three packets of condom and a bottle of lube. Chanhee, who is looking at the doorway with glossy eyes, blushes and looks away almost instantly. Juyeon just takes the items and closes the door. They hear a “Stay safe!” and “Enjoy!” from their two friends outside the room, followed by fits of giggles.

Juyeon walks back to the bed, discarding his sweatshorts (the only thing he’s wearing on his lower body since who the hell would want to borrow underwears?) on the way. He keeps his shirt on.

On the bed, Chanhee sets the blanket aside and kneels, his butt resting on the heels of his feet. He looks at Juyeon in the eye, more confidently than he ever has been this whole time. He demands, “Your promise... fulfill it.”

“What promise?” Juyeon asks, teasingly. “I don’t remember making any.”

Chanhee only pouts.

“Darling, if you don’t tell me what you want then how am I supposed to know?”

It only takes that one question, that one endearment, for Chanhee to slip back into subspace, muttering, “Y-Your dick,” in the littlest voice he can muster.

Juyeon smirks. “You still want my dick even after coming undone? You really are needy, aren’t you, slut?”

     Chanhee nods and looks down, embarrassed. Yet. he can’t deny that Juyeon’s words are doing their magic to his private parts. Juyeon sits on the bed and leans on the headboard. He tells Chanhee, “If you want my dick so badly, then why don’t you show me how much you deserve it, hm?” 

Chanhee doesn’t give himself time to think. He knows _exactly_ what to do to prove that he’s worthy. He knows exactly _how to please._ So he leans down and cups Juyeon’s cock with his two hands. Juyeon hisses from the sudden warmth.

Chanhee’s hands look amazing. Not to mention that they look a lot like their owner: soft, pale, small, and fragile. The cross tattoo on his one pinky is the only color Juyeon sees. Chanhee’s hands look amazing. And they work just as amazingly.

Juyeon’s cock seems harder, bigger, and darker against Chanhee’s hands; the contrast of just about everything fueling the lust and admiration in his eyes. It reminds him of opposite poles, so so different, and yet, they work well with each other. It’s the last thing Juyeon can think of before his mind goes hazy because Chanhee, _perfect, flawless, ethereal Chanhee,_ closes his mouth on the head of Juyeon’s member.

Chanhee listens as Juyeon draws a long, pleased sigh: an indication that he’s doing well. That he’s pleasing him _so well._ Chanhee closes his eyes and goes deeper, feeling Juyeon grabbing a handful of his hair, tanned fingers entwined with blonde locks. Juyeon calls him a list of names, from baby, darling, and sweetheart to slut, bitch, and whore. Chanhee listens carefully, urging himself to do better. He hollows his cheeks to accomodate more of Juyeon’s dick and stops just before he gags. His hands hold on to the parts his mouth can’t reach.

Chanhee looks up at Juyeon, head still bobbing up and down, trying to get the other man to look at him. He moans when they lock eyes, the intensity of Juyeon’s gaze just _too much_ , enough to keep him excited. Juyeon says, “You’re doing such a great job pleasing me, baby,” and Chanhee moans a little more around his dick.

Juyeon pulls Chanhee away by his hair, telling him, “Enough,” and that he did well. Chanhee smiles just before Juyeon guides him to sit on his lap, straddling his legs. Chanhee wraps his arms around the older man’s neck while Juyeon rests his hands on Chanhee’s waist.

“Tell me what you want, baby. I might give it to you since you’ve been so good so far.”

Chanhee’s eyes roll back before he shuts them close. _Goddamn,_ he thinks. _Goddamn Juyeon and goddamn words. Goddamn me for being so goddamn horny._ Juyeon pushes him closer from the small of his back and captures his lips with Juyeon’s own, unable to hold it in at the sight of Chanhee looking so _beautifully wrecked_ up close. For a minute, it’s all lips, just Juyeon grabbing Chanhee’s upper lip with both of his own, and pulling back for a second just to do it again, until Chanhee decides _enough teasing_ and slides his own tongue in between Juyeon’s lips.

The kiss is slow, passionate if one might call it. Juyeon’s hands find their way beyond Chanhee’s sweater, drawing circles on his waist, before travelling upwards. Chanhee moans into the kiss when the other man finds his nipples. Juyeon captures one nipple in between his index and middle finger, while he presses on the other with his thumb. Chanhee leans closer, one elbow folding so his hand can grab a handful of Juyeon’s locks. He doesn’t think he can go for another minute without getting filled. Chanhee breaks the kiss.

“Dick inside,” he mutters, sounding unsure even though he’s never felt more certain in his life. “Now.” And not losing his manners, “Please.”

        Luckily for him, Juyeon doesn’t think of teasing him more. He lifts Chanhee’s skirt and aligns his dick to Chanhee’s hole.

        Chanhee almost jumps when he feels the tip of Juyeon’s dick pressed on the entrance of his hypersensitive hole. He has forgotten how sensitive it grew from coming untouched. He sinks down, anyway, not wanting to disappoint. His mouth an orchestra of high-pitched moans and _please_ and _Juyeon_ and _Juyeon_ and _Juyeon._

        When there’s not an inch left, Juyeon lets Chanhee settle on his lap, adjusting from the sudden length inside him. He asks, “Do you like that?” as his fingers press on Chanhee’s thigh, as if playing the piano, feeling the fishnet stockings under his skin. “Dressing up like the little slut that you are just to please me... You’re such a good little boy, aren’t you?”

        Chanhee draws out a long moan before nodding. He starts to move, gently at first. Juyeon lets him find his own pace, acknowledging that Chanhee is more sensitive than he is earlier, a result from coming. His hands travel everywhere inside Chanhee’s sweater, from his waist, to stomach, to nipples, to his back. He does it repeatedly, as though scared of not being able to remember it after they’re done. The pale boy just keeps on moaning.

        Somewhere in between all the bouncing, the moaning, and the feeling, Chanhee asks, “Can I touch you?” and Juyeon, too enthralled by Chanhee, finds himself unable to decline. He guides Chanhee’s hands beneath his shirt, letting the paler boy feel his skin, groaning lowly at the intact, albeit expected.

        Some time after Chanhee picks his pace up, Juyeon decides it’s time to up it all a little. He gently guides Chanhee to lie down on the mattress, making sure to put a pillow under the smaller boy’s lower back. Chanhee gets into position quickly, raising his legs and locking his hands at the back of his knees, supporting them so they don’t come falling. Juyeon’s first thrust is deep, made as though time was ticking right inside his ears. The second isn’t any gentler. And the third. And the fourth. Chanhee loses count. One thing he’s sure of is that Juyeon has a lot of stamina and he doesn’t mind it one bit.

        Juyeon is saying things Chanhee can barely keep up to. His dazed mind only registers faint words like _amazing, slut, well, baby, great._ All of the other words get drowned by Chanhee’s loud moans. _Too loud._ Juyeon thinks. _They might hear us outside._ And he tells Chanhee exactly that.

        Slowing down a little, Juyeon asks Chanhee to tone it down. To which the submissive one only stutters, “I c-can’t.” God does Chanhee look so _wrecked, so beautiful, so soft, and so so Juyeon’s._ It tugs something at Juyeon’s heart.

        “But I don’t like the thought of anyone else hearing your lovely moans.” If Juyeon’s being honest, to himself, at least, he doesn’t know where it came from. But he’s certain it’s true.

        Chanhee nods, lips pursed together, looking determined. “I-I’ll try.” Juyeon smiles softly before continuing where they left off.

        There’s no doubt that Juyeon is too engrossed in his own pleasure. Too engrossed in the heat enveloping his dick. Too engrossed in thrusting his own orgasm out. Too engrossed in drowning in Chanhee’s moans that’s still as loud even though Chanhee said he’ll try to tone it down. When he realizes how selfish he’s being, Juyeon reaches out a hand to help Chanhee get off. But as soon as Juyeon touches Chanhee’s small cock, the pale boy comes.

     Juyeon is quick to hold Chanhee’s leg when the boy uses one of his arms to cover his face. “Little whore, look at the mess you made in someone else’s bed. You really like embarrassing yourself, don’t you?” 

     Chanhee bites his bottom lip and sobs, from pleasure derived from Juyeon’s words and Juyeon himself riding his orgasm out inside Chanhee’s hypersensitive hole and from embarrassment of having to come so quickly with just one touch. Juyeon leans down and kisses his forehead, shushing him and assuring him that it’s okay and that he did great.

     There’s silence after Juyeon pulls out of Chanhee, neither of them not knowing what to do. Juyeon takes his time looking Chanhee down. He tries to memorize how Chanhee’s hair is messy and sticks out at the right places, how his eyes are half-lidded and his panting quick and heavy, how his sweater has patches of Chanhee’s own cum, and how his skirt suits him perfectly. He takes in the sight of Chanhee wrecked by none other than him. 

     A knock on the door snaps Juyeon out of his trance. He picks his boxers up and wears it. He tucks Chanhee in again, just as he did when Changmin knocked earlier, and heads to open the door. It’s Changmin again, this time holding a small basin of lukewarm water; behind him stands Younghoon, holding a glass of water and a towel. 

     Changmin tells him, “Clean my best friend up, dickhead. He has clothes in the closet.” Suddenly overprotective even though he’s the one who set them up. Juyeon brings the basin of water in first, thinking he doesn’t have to be told to take care of Chanhee. He puts it on the bedside table and fetches the towel and glass of water from Younghoon before shutting the door.

     Juyeon takes a small sip of water before guiding Chanhee’s head up a little, gently telling him to drink. Chanhee, too tired, only does what he’s told. When Juyeon is done cleaning Chanhee up and helping him change to cleaner and more comfortable clothes, he climbs to the bed and settles himself behind Chanhee before spooning the petite boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IM SORRY OKAY twitter: exonyeonz


End file.
